Timeline of Zenith
This page serves to note any news, achievements, and changes that Zenith has had. =2008= July 2008 *'3rd'-- Zenith is founded by Duncan King, Brian Reimer, GogetaDBZ96, Daniel Jeffery, and Kevonieia and is a protectorate of NATO *'6th-11th'-- Zenith begins to grow beyond the original sphere of friends as Suvorov joins from Universalis and Metictype joins from UPN. These are both experienced players, so their joining makes the founders thrilled. *'23rd'-- Zenith appoints its first full government with the following lineup: *'28th'-- Zenith signs the Aquatic Ascendancy Treaty with TAB and tR. August 2008 *'1st'-- Zenith signs Aqua ICE. *'12th'-- Great War Five starts. Zenith originally declares neutrality in the war on August 14, 2008, due to intelligence that tR was entering the war on the side of Athens, creating a possible conflict with NATO. When that doesn't materialize, Zenith declared support for NATO in the war on August 19, 2008. *'20th'-- Zenith reaches 500k total NS. September 2008 *'1st'-- Zenith elects its first full government. The lineup is: *'5th'-- Zenith upgrades the proctectorate pact with NATO to a MDoAP. *'14th'--Gogeta steps down from triumvirate due to real life issues. Metictype is appointed Internal Triumvir. Kuja-sin replaces Metictype as Minister of Development and The Joker23 is invited into government as Minister at Large. *'24th'-- Zenith signs an ODP with TFD *'30th'-- Zenith signs a MDoAP with Old Guard. October 2008 *'4th'-- Zenith signs a MDoAP with MHA. *'10th'-- Zenith embarks on a wide-spread Internal Tech Deal Project, coined the Techulance. *'26th'-- Zenith signs a Proctectorate pact with Pendulum, a new white alliance *'28th'-- Zenith signs an MDoAP with TPF and announces its move to the White Team. November 2008 *'3rd'--Zenith passes 1 million Total Nation Strength. *'19th'-- Zenith strengthens its ties with white alliances through the signing of a PIAT with TOOL *'20th'-- Zenith upgrades its ODP with TFD to a MDoAP. *'23rd'--Zenith completes its second full elections. The results are: *'30th' --Zenith signs a PIAT with GUN December 2008 *'17th' --Zenith passes 1.5 million NS and 20,000 Average NS. =2009= January 2009 *'16th' --Zenith cancels its first MDoAP with NATO, their former proctectors. *'19th' -- Zenith signs an ODP with FEAR. *'22nd' --Zenith begins a race to Four Million Total NS with their fellow allies at TFD. More details can be found here: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=45986 February 2009 *'5th' -- Zenith signs an ODP with NADC. *'6th' -- Zenith signs a "P.E.A.C.E." pact with LoSS *'18th' -- Zenith upgrades to a MADP with TPF March 2009 *'1st' --Zenith holds its third elections. The results are as follows. Along with this, a charter revision including the abolition of Minster of Large was passed. *'10th' --Zenith passes 2 Million NS. *'19th' -- Zenith upgrades the P.E.A.C.E. pact with LoSS into a MDOAP. April 2009 *'19th' -- Zenith signs a P.E.A.C.E. treaty with TORN *'23th' --Zenith enters the Great War VI in response to Poison Clan's Declaration of War upon TPF. Umbrella, Argent, Internet Superheros, and RAD declares war in the coming days. May 2009 *'8th' -- Zenith welcomes the existance of House Atreides and becomes their proctectors. *'16th' --Zenith upgrades to an MDoAP with NADC. *'30th' --Zenith completes its May term of elections. The new Minister line-up is: June 2009 *'2nd' --Zenith signs an ODP with Olympus. July 2009 *'4th' --Zenith celebrates its first birthday. *'6th' --Ferrous resigns due to RL issues. *'20th' --Christian steps down due to unforseen issues. Doctorrodders takes over temporarily. Category:Zenith